Closer To Home
by qpritchie1
Summary: Kurt Hummel was accepted into NYADA but chose to stay in Ohio and go to college there after his dad has his second heart attack. Guess who his roommate is... Futurefic Puckurt MM Slash. Rated M for later chapters. Slightly AU
1. Journey To OSU

**I love Purt, or Puckurt as some like to call them. Pummel, even...But no matter what you call them, they just work together, somehow.**

**Futurefic and that will be explained the paragraph following this one.**

**Summary: Kurt Hummel was going places. He was class president and he was excited about going to NYADA. He was planning on spending his summer exploring New York when his father, Burt, had a second heart attack, leaving him weaker than the first time. Choosing to stay behind in Ohio so that he can be close to his family, Kurt applies to Ohio State and gets accepted. Guess who his roommate is...**

**Established couples: Finn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany, Tina/Mike, Mercedes/Shane**

**Endgame pairings: Kurt/Puck...and the rest will be a surprise! Mwahahaha! Just don't expect everybody to stay with who they're paired with above...somethings just might change :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Puck would be shirtless more often. The end.**

**Warning: This story contains gay. Lots and lots of gay. And that gay might just lead into some very mature ratings later on in the story. If this offends you, A) Leave. 2) Stop hating others for being different. We can't help it :)**

**Author's Note: Geographically, I have some problems...meaning I really suck at it. Now, Kurt is going to Ohio State and I have no idea how far that would be from Lima. Let's just pretend it takes two hours by car, shall we?**

**Sequel to the Author's Note: I know that it's not very realistic or plausible, but let's say that EVERYBODY that ever joined Glee Club was in the same year. In other words, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, etc.; all the same grade. :)**

**Sequel to the sequel of the first Author's Note: This will be slightly AU from season 3, although I will keep most things.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Are you sure you guys will be fine?" I asked while putting my last piece of luggage into the back of my car, closing the trunk closed as I walked back over to the front steps of my home. All three of my family members were standing there with different emotions on their faces as they shook their heads as a response to my question.

My stepbrother, Finn, looked very happy. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at me, and that wasn't just because he was standing on the steps. Finn was probably the tallest person I had ever met in person, towering over my thin frame by a good six inches. Although, it always felt like more.

Finn had an arm wrapped around his mother, Carole. I have come to think of her as my own mother, and judging by the wet trails of tears streaking her face, I could tell that she thought of me as her son; one that was about to embark to college for his first year.

That's right. I, Kurt Hummel, am leaving this bigoted town for something much grander. But much to my dismay, New York is not my destination. Nope, unlike my self-appointed arch-nemesis slash best friend, Rachel, who is currently living it up in her cushy dorm at NYADA, Ohio State is where I will be attending. I hated the idea of staying in the same state as where I grew up targeted for being gay. Now, whether that meant being chucked into a dumpster filled with rotting leftovers from the grotesque cafeteria menu or pelted by wave upon wave of frostbite-inducing slushies would just depend on the day you asked me.

My reason for staying so close to my own personal hell was sitting in the wheelchair next to his wife and stepson. My father was always a kind man where it counted, and a complete weapon of mass destruction to people who wronged those he loved. And this weapon had an addiction to flannel. No matter how many times I have tried to get to wear something much more simpler and fashionable, he refused to change out of the patterned shirts he seemed to have a growing abundance of. After a few instances of just buying him clothes without his knowing, I decided that if he wouldn't change his homosexual fashionista of a son, I wasn't going to bother him about his sense of fashion; no matter how atrocious.

Maybe I should have spent less time attempting to indulge him with cardigans and complimenting scarves and more time helping him live a healthier life. However, don't get me wrong; my father is no couch potato. He runs his own car shop—Hummel Tires & Lube. Aside from the occasional perspiration from a tough night on the job, he didn't have much time for other physical activities. And with less time for exercise came less time to have proper meals. Instead, he fed on the fats and sodium that could put an obese hippopotamus into a food coma. Or as the world liked to call it; junk food.

And as my father looked at me with nothing but pride for his son, I knew that my inkling was correct. After he had his second heart attack roughly two months ago, the chance that he might not be there when I can legally marry the man of my Disney-inspired dreams or adopt the most precious golden-haired Asian baby was all too real.

"I love all of you and I will call you as soon as I get settled into my dorm." I told them as I hugged Carole for the eighth time this morning. She had a tissue in her hand as she sniffled out a loving response.

"We will be waiting by the phone, sweetie." Her arms unwrapped from me and I got a chance to move on to the next member of the Hummel-Hudson household.

"I'm gonna miss you, bro. Even hearing the alarm for your early morning facial routine." I chuckled at the thought. I always woke up earlier than everybody to properly exfoliate, occasionally waking Finn from his slumber. His long limbs wrapped around me easily and I attempted to do the same, but my arms weren't able to meet seeing as how Finn's build seemed to be because he was half lumberjack and half gentle giant.

And last but certainly not least, Burt Hummel. He gave me a rich smirk as he slowly got up from his place on the wheelchair to give me a proper goodbye. "I love you, bud. Don't ever forget that." he said softly into my ear. I was already on the verge of tears and I didn't need him to say things that sounded like his last words. Although, I composed myself, I couldn't help the crack in my voice as I told him I loved him back.

"One last time; are you positive that it would be fine for me to leave? Because I can always leave tomorrow mor-"

"God, yes. Go on and get in your car before I have a third heart attack." my dad teased distastefully. I think his health will always be a sore spot with me and adding salt to the open wound wasn't helping.

"Dad, that's not funny." My gaze on him was stern so that he would know how I felt about that so-called joke.

"I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely after realizing how I felt about what he said. "Drive safe, son." His large hand clapped onto my shoulder as one last loving gesture before he sluggishly sat back down.

Hesitantly, I walked over to the driver's side of my vehicle and reluctantly entered it and clicked my seat belt into place over my torso. It took me a few seconds before I brought myself to actually turn the ignition of said car. When it purred to life, I could already feel the bubbling excitement wash over me.

It was really happening. I was leaving home to start my life. Whether it would be a better life has yet to be determined. But isn't half the fun taking that journey to find out?

**G L E E**

The campus was bigger than I remember. I, somehow, seemed smaller. Physically, yes; that was very possible. But it takes a lot to make me feel tiny.

This was one way to accomplish that.

My number of bags I had ceased at six. That seemed too much for me to handle, but I didn't want to come back to my car again. I turned around and scanned the parking lot for somebody that could possibly help me with all of them.

"Hey, stranger. Need a helping hand?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Rotating, I was met with the grinning face of my ex-boyfriend—Blaine.

We were together for the end of our junior year and the beginning of Senior, but we decided to break things off after we mutually grew apart from each other. Of course, by mutually growing apart, I mean he broke my heart, spat on it, and drove a railroad spike through the main artery before dipping the bottom of it in a mixture of equal parts battery acid and moonshine.

But I'm over it.

The only reason I stayed friends with him was because I thought we could still salvage what we had, which I realize now, is absolutely ludicrous since he cheated on me with one much less fabulous gay known around these parts as Sebastian. Last name? I don't even think Blaine remembers, let alone his heartbroken boyfriend.

Umm...ex...boyfriend...

I've forgiven him—I promise. It took me awhile, but I did it. No, we're not best friends, but we still talk to each other on a regular basis. Well, enough to know that we would both be attending the same university.

After greeting Blaine with a quick and awkward hug, he helped me lug my belongings. Since I came here to scout out the campus beforehand, I already knew where my dorm was.

A quick elevator ride and we were standing in front of my dorm room, Room 416, with my key-card in hand to open the automated door. With a soft beep and flash of green lights, the lock clicked open and I turned the door handle to an empty room.

The closest side of the room had a bare bed made from seemingly cheap wood. It was placed against the opposite wall of the entry with a matching wooden desk at the end of it with a black leather computer chair. The closet was facing the opposite end of the room—same as the bed. It had two doors to it, so it seemed to be rather plentiful in space.

The left end of the room had the same items, but were just placed differently. The bed was facing the closet while the computer desk acted as a makeshift nightstand. But only if you wanted a cluttered desktop.

There were two large windows in the room, one in between both personal spaces and the other in the corner of the left part of the room, right at the head of the bed so that if you weren't turned in the correct direction in the morning, the sun could peek through the slits in the blinds and awaken you much earlier than you might have planned.

"I see my roommate has yet to arrive." My voice was quiet as I claimed the right side of the bedroom to myself, not wanting to avoid unwanted wrinkles from sun exposure without being protected with the proper creams.

"Fashionably late, I suppose." Blaine retorted with a small grunt as he set two of the five bags he was carrying onto my mattress. I would have to put on my sheets before I even touch that disease-ridden rectangular sack of bacteria. Its unnatural shade of ecru only made me physically shudder at the thought of how filthy it really was. I would have just brought a new mattress, but I realized I wouldn't be able to carry it all the way up to my room on my own.

"Well, sometimes, fashion can come with a few sacrifices. In my roommate's case, it's the burden of an east-facing window." The last of my Dolce & Gabbana luggage was set properly at the foot of my bed before I immediately started taking out the moisturizers and creams and setting them onto the desk, planning to sort through them later.

Blaine wiped some of whatever was on the surface of it and hesitantly sat on my roommate's bed. The robin's egg-colored carpet tinted darker with Blaine's shadow on its surface from one of the windows. If I wasn't over him, I would peg him as nothing less than beautiful.

But like I've said, I have already moved on.

"Wouldn't it be great if we had ended up being roommates?" Blaine asked me with a brilliant smile as he gazed over at me. I caught a glimpse of it as I looked over the shoulder of my crimson Ralph Lauren cardigan. Yes, such fun it would be to share a living space with an ex...

"Greater than great." I gave him a small smile back as I started up on finally laying my black and white pinstriped sheets. Then came the cobalt comforter and pillow case. Egyptian, of course, with no less than a 1200 thread count. My body needed the best if I wanted to look fabulous each morning. That, and it was super warm during those blood-chilling Ohio winter nights.

"Too bad I already have a roommate. I haven't met him either, if that compensates for anything." he mentioned awkwardly. He said the same thing the night he told me about Sebastian. Not the "I haven't met my roommate yet" portion—just the "if that compensates for anything" part. And judging by the look on his face, he realized it all too late.

"_Kurt, there's just no spontaneity anymore. Hell, we haven't even had sex yet..." Blaine explained with a raised voice, getting frustrated at my ignorance of the relationship._

"_I wasn't ready, Blaine! You _know_ that when it comes to being sexy, I always feel far from it. How _dare_ you throw that in my face!" I felt the spittle fly in all my anger. Normally, I would feel embarrassed about it, but I was indifferent considering I had bigger things to focus on. "Maybe you should go find somebody who can give you what you want! Go on and just screw somebody who's self confidence in bed comes easy to th-!"_

"_I already have." He said it so plainly, as if all he were saying was that he already had eaten. And in that moment, I could remember my entire face just flush of color. And as I looked at my former boyfriend through tear-filled eyes, I could feel myself internally crumble. His eyes filled with emotion, emotion I could only describe as regret and love."But I was thinking of you the whole time, if that compensates for anything."_

"Kurt?" Blaine snapped me out of my own memory. Some time between his dialogue and my flashback, he had walked across the room over to me. The tap on my shoulder had barely registered. "I said I should probably head back to my room and see if my roommate ever showed up."

"Oh, uh...yeah, go right ahead. I still have a lot of work to do, anyway, so..." I know that he would have offered to aid me in putting my things away, but he knew that it was best just to leave me to organize my belongings. Blaine waved awkwardly and said his goodbyes and exited the room without further ado.

I sighed softly to myself as I zipped open a bag of carefully folded clothes and began loading my closet up, which actually had a dresser on one side and a clothing rack on the other, which was just barely enough room to put the items of clothing I had packed.

Twenty more minutes of color coding my entire wardrobe and there was a knock at the door.

Figures. My roommate already lost his dorm key. I wonder what other things he'll lose.

I opened the door to a kind looking golden haired man who had to have been a couple of years older than me. He had bright green eyes and somewhat of a muscular build. He was wearing a black polo with stonewashed jeans.

"You must be my new roommate. I'm Kurt Hummel." I shook his hand in a friendly manner, which caused him to smile at me.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm your-"

"Roommate. Yes, I figured. I took this side of the room if you don't mind." I told him as I gestured to my already personalized portion of the room. He laughed heartily before answering.

"Actually, Kurt, I'm your RA." At that point, I finally realized that he didn't have any bags with him. No wonder he didn't just come in the room. "But you can just call me Henry." Again, his smile was warm. And so was my face from all the blood that rushed to it in embarrassment. "Oh, and I don't mind that you took that side."

"I apologize, Henry. I should have known not to have just assumed like that. Probably should have clued in on the fact that you look to be a few years older than anybody my year would be." I crossed my arms over my chest just so that I could move a little to help ease myself from the misidentification.

"Eh, don't sweat it. There's a guy two floors down with a full head of gray hair. Now, whether it's real or artificial is still up for debate." His smile was rather charming and it only complimented the 5 o' clock shadow he seemed to be working with, which usually wasn't part of my particular tastes.

"Like Taylor Hicks." I nervously smiled at Henry, an arm wrapped around my torso and the other bashfully touching my face.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the dorm and if you have any questions, I live at the end of the hall." I swear to you that he smiled for everything, which can't be great for avoiding laugh lines.

"Thank you, Henry. I'll definitely keep that in mind. It was nice meeting you." I said politely as I showed him our the door.

My back now to the door, I caught another eyeful of how much I still had to unpack. Maybe six bags was a bit excessive...

**G L E E**

One hour.

_One_ hour!

That's how much longer it took me to unpack. Did I decorate yet, you ask? Well, that's just a big Prada bag of no!

But with my closet in order, I guess I could ease up a bit. Maybe Blaine wants to go grab a coffee at this adorable little coffee kiosk along the east side of the quad.

I grabbed a gray tweed pea coat and black Burberry scarf out from my closet. Checking myself once over the full-length mirror to make sure everything was perfect, I saw that the window was a tad bit open. No wonder it was a tad bit chilly in here.

I placed a hand on the metal trim and applied force to close it, but it didn't move. Not even a little bit. Another hand onto the ridge and even more of a push.

Still nothing.

And as if on cue, a whistle of wind wisped its way through the tiny crack of the window. Sighing heavily, I made sure that my blanket was warm enough for the night so that I wouldn't have to bother Henry until tomorrow. What he would be able to do about it, I don't know, but this is the kind of thing you notify your RA about...right?

I took the elevator down two floors, sharing it with a guy who breathed a bit like there was a wishbone stuck in his larynx. Luckily enough, I got off the elevator without him stopping at the same floor.

Looking for Blaine's room number, I was met with an open door at room 213 that was blaring loud metal music that made me cringe a bit. Seeping out from the bottom of the door in 207 was a cloud of unidentifiable smoke. Well, maybe not _completely_ unidentifiable. This _was_ college, after all.

Ah, finally—Room 204. I knocked loud enough for whoever was inside to hear but as to not disturb anybody else living near the room. Common courtesy, I suppose.

Blaine opened it, seemingly exhausted. Whether it was physical or mental has yet to be determined.

"Hello, Kurt." His voice was glum and a bit defeated, which wasn't necessarily defined by his appearance, but his eyes. His curly dark hair was slightly disheveled, out of its usual gel-induced casing.

"You're new roommate hasn't arrived yet either?" I asked as he gestured for me to come into the room. It was set up the same as my own, but with only the one window in the middle of the wall since this wasn't a corner room. Looking at both of the claimed sides to the room, I knew that I was mistaken.

"No, he's here. He just doesn't want to be." he explained as he plopped down on his bed, made up of a navy comforter and white pillows. Pretty standard, but it suited him somehow.

"Elaborate, please." I took a seat next to him and placed my hands in my lap as he shoved his pillow underneath his chin and hugged it close to his body. This most definitely made him look a bit younger than he really was.

"Well, he walked into the room and I greeted him all cheerful and friendly. He introduced himself as Lloyd, asked if I was gay, heard my answer, dropped his bags on the bed and left." What a homophobic creep! I hadn't realized we were still in high school. "My guess is that he's talking to the RA about switching rooms."

"Alright, come on." Blaine looked at me in confusion as I grasped his forearms and lifted him off of his place on the bed. "I am getting you out of here, we're going to get some coffee, and you're going to vent. Got that?"

"Kurt, I don't feel like coffee. I think I'm just going to stay here and wait to see what happens."

"Umm...alright. If you feel it's best." I assured him, looking him straight in the eyes to see if that's what he truthfully wanted to do. And it was.

"I'll come get you in the morning, though. We can scout out our classes so we don't get lost." Blaine's smile was meek, but I had no business in calling him out on it. Instead, I returned it and was on my way out.

Still craving a hot cup of coffee, I walked to the kiosk on my own. The afternoon air was chilly, even though it was still only September. A particular gust of wind sent chills down my spine, so I rested my hands in my coat pockets and tried to get as much heat into my body as possible.

Luckily, the coffee place was no more than a couple minutes walk from the coed dorms I was housed in. However, the line was pretty long. Guess I wasn't the only person who thought it was best to warm up with a steaming cup of caffeine.

What seemed like an eternity of frosty hell, I finally made it up to the counter. The blonde girl behind the counter greeted me with a warm smile. I ordered a simple house drip and it was done pretty rapidly. I stirred in two Sweet N' Lows and a nonfat soy creamer and was happily enticed by the instant warmth it gave me as soon as I took that first piping hot sip.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" In mid-sip, I heard a thick Irish voice to the left of me. I turned to see a huge smile, pale face, and styled chestnut brown hair nestled in a blue sweatshirt.

"Rory! What are you doing here?" Seeing another familiar face on campus made me feel ecstatic. He went in for a hug and I complied, making sure not to spill any coffee on either of us.

"Well, I honestly loved Ohio after meeting everybody in the Glee club. To be honest with you, Kurt, you guys were the best friends I ever had." Rory's face lit up with such genuineness that it warmed my heart to know that even though he was only with us for two months, we gained a new member in our tight knit family. "It may be dumb, I don't know, but I thought I might find some of you here."

"And you did! It's really great to see you here; you look happy. How did your parents take it that you would be so far from home?" My curiosity got the best of me and I just had to ask. At least one of us left home for an entirely new life.

"At first, they weren't too happy with their only boyo left. Me da thought I would just be Godshaw and waste my time here...I'm sorry. That was very Irish of me, wasn't it?" He now looked rather sheepish as he looked around nervously. Although, he still had on a small grin.

"Don't worry. The girls will find it charming." I winked at him to ease his bashful ways. His smile broadened in genuine amusement at that. To ease into more conversation, I asked him where he was housed. He told me Ryerson Hall, which was south of my own Morgan, but not too far of a distance.

A few more minutes of conversation and we promised each other to meet up for dinner on campus and bring a few more people so that we could branch around a bit with new acquaintances. Maybe Blaine will go. And possibly, my roommate, if he ever decides to show up...

**G L E E**

**Well? Did you guys enjoy it so far? I know that it's not really Puck heavy at the moment, but it will get there—I promise! I just want this to be a long story with a lot of plot and not just pointless smut...Although, there will most definitely be smut in later chapters.**

**Remember to review! Feedback of any kind is always much appreciated! :)**


	2. Encounters

**Just within the first two hours of posting the first chapter, I got _six_ story alerts. I want to thank everybody for putting the story on alert and for the reviews! I seriously appreciate it. I always love getting an e-mail from Fanfiction notifying me of these things!**

**Anyway, this chapter will _finally_ be introducing Puck. God, he's so drool-worthy. Thank you, Mark Salling, for being the sexiest Jew I know of.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Glee? Abso-fucking-lutely! Another thing you should know about me is that I'm an impulsive liar...**

**Remember that this is slightly AU from season 3. Like I said, I will keep most things, but I might change a few for both the plot line and because I have an even worse short-term memory than Dory from Finding Nemo...Or is it Dori? Damn it, I _just_ looked this up, too!**

**Tell me if and how you like it :)**

**G L E E**

I got back to my dorm room a few minutes after finishing my cup of coffee on one of the iron benches along the concrete pathways of the campus. Still no sign of anybody else's existence in this room. I sighed to myself as I sat on my bed.

I wanted to decorate my side of the room, but I didn't want to relive that whole basement-decor debacle between Finn and I.

I haven't fully recovered from that yet, and neither has Finn. He is completely unaware of his homophobic tendencies, like forcing me to cancel my duet with a guy in fear of him leaving the team. But as much as I've tried to put it behind me, damn it, he always does something else to reel me back into that place.

Okay.

No thinking about my bigoted stepbrother. I have to make this place more like home without doing too much.

I settled for just putting the three pictures I had of my loved ones on the empty space next to my laptop.

The first picture I pulled out was the one of my mother and I in our old backyard. I was just a baby in this picture—only about one year old and sporting my mom, Elizabeth's, new outfit that she handmade for me. She always made my outfits, and they were always so perfect on me. It was several years later when I was seven that my mother died of breast cancer.

The next picture was of Finn, Burt, Carole, and myself yesterday evening during my going away party. I believe Mercedes had taken that picture for us seeing as most of my close friends were there to me off to my collegial journey. Everybody that could make it, did: Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sugar—even Santana and Brittany. That's when Santana had informed me that she would be going to Ohio State, also. Her girlfriend, Brittany, would be going to Lima College, the local junior college.

And finally, the last picture was of me and the entire Glee club. It was the last day of my senior year and two weeks before, we had won nationals. We were still ecstatic in this picture having celebrated the entire period of time in between. The only people missing were Rory, who had to go back to Ireland after his time here had ended, and Sam. He ended up moving over the summer before senior year because his dad got a job in another town. Although, I still talk to him frequently after he risked his safety against a bully who tormented me back junior year, David Karofsky, in order to protect me from harm. It made me realize how amazing of a friend he was.

I scanned the photo once more and smiled at everybody. It had only been three months since that day, but I missed them all dearly.

After graduating high school, it was much more difficult to find time where everybody was free and spend time with one another. Luckily, my party had brought us back together. Well, most of us. Rachel left a week prior to move to New York for school. She insisted that Finn was there to see her go, so he had went with her after saving enough money from working in my dad's garage to stay in a decent hotel for a week while Rachel settled in. That's where they both felt it would be too difficult to continue a relationship with each other from such a long distance away. He made it back early the morning of my departure but seemed a bit distraught from his regular self.

As for Noah...well, nobody knew where he was. The weekend after Senior year had ended, and after the club's biggest celebration, he left for the opportunity to drive cross country. God knows where he ended up, but as far as I knew, nobody had been in contact with him since, other than the occasional phone call.

Okay, that took all but thirty seconds. That doesn't exactly solve my problem of having nothing to do. Should I go stop by Blaine's again? I mean, he must still be trying to work things out with that bigot of a roommate. Friends are there for each other, right?

Then again, I know Blaine and he would come to me if he needed anything. Maybe Henry figured something out for them, possibly moving that neanderthal to a different room.

Classes didn't start until Monday. And considering it was still Thursday, there was plenty time to get ready.

And Santana wasn't moving in until tomorrow since today was her mother's birthday. I never met Gloria, but from what I know about Santana coming out, she must be very accepting. She deserved to have her daughter there for her birthday.

I glanced over at my clock and saw it was already four in the afternoon. Rory and I wanted to meet up around 6:30, so I had to see if Blaine wants to go within the next two hours.

I guess two hours can be a long time. Now, what can I do to fill that amount of time. I mean, sure, tweeting the followers of my fashion-focused account could entertain me for all of the ten seconds it would take to type out a quippy hashtag about Ugg boots never having been in style, but I need something more.

Facebook.

**G L E E**

After messaging both Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn for the last two hours about their day, I realized it was either now or never to ask Blaine if he wanted to have dinner with Rory and I. Question is: should I do it in person or just text him?

I guess if he refused to go to dinner because of...was it Lloyd? Anyway, if that guy put Blaine in a bad enough mood not to go out, then I can at least be there for him to vent.

I made sure I had everything with me before I left. Oh, no. Where is my phone?

It took me five minutes to look through everything and realize that it was right next to my laptop; right in plain sight. Oh, Gaga, now I'm in a rush.

As soon as I exited my room, I ran into Henry—literally. "Oops. I'm sorry Henry—I should have watched where I was going."

"Umm, that's okay. Probably my fault, anyway. It's the first day people are moving in and they're already stressing me out with requests to change rooms. The RA two floors down wanted me to see if I had any open spots for a swap."

"That...request wasn't made by a 'Lloyd,' was it?" I asked curiously.

Henry looked at me in somewhat surprise before answering. "Yeah, actually. How did you know that?" he asked with a slight smile.

"His roommate is...an old friend." My smile faltered a bit after debating how to introduce Blaine. And even though I did, in fact, want to say 'ex-boyfriend,' my tongue had a different scenario already planned for this moment.

"That will do it." he laughed softly, looking toward the direction of the elevator. "Do you wanna grab a bite? It's getting to be about that time."

"Yeah, actually, I was just about to meet up with some friends, if you want to join us." Don't see why not. Inviting your RA isn't so bad, is it? Not like I knew many others here.

"Definitely. I'll meet you guys there, though. I have to go grab my things." After I said it was fine, he walked down to the end of the hall to his specified room. Or office. Whatever it was...

God, now I'm in even more of a rush. I have to go see if Blaine is good to go. Maybe I should have text him after all...

I finally got to his room and his roommate was still nowhere to be seen. I knocked on the open door just to be polite before he invited me in. "Hey, Blaine. Any luck?"

"No, he hasn't showed up since this morning. What have you been up to?" His voice told me he was slightly disinterested, or at least distracted, but who could blame him?

"Nothing of importance. Although, I did run into our old Irish friend, Rory. Apparently, he goes to school here." I informed him with a smile, ready to finally invite him after such a prolonged period of time. "And he invited us to come to dinner with him and a few others."

Blaine needed no further explanation before he grabbed his coat. "Sounds perfect. I'm getting tired of waiting around for Lloyd, anyway."

**G L E E**

The conversation was pretty much nonexistent on the way to meet up with Rory. Even with the chatter from surrounding students traveling to their destinations, it was silent. Probably because I was waiting for Blaine to say something about anything.

At least the sky was charming tonight. Plenty of stars and the moon was hanging at a low crescent. The paths were lit rather well, too. The charming charcoal-tinted light poles were placed in all the right places. Except the one I can see burned out about fifty feet from us.

Luckily, the walk wasn't long enough for me to become extremely uncomfortable. Rory and some others were conversing in front of the doors to the mess hall. I always hated that phrase, but cafeteria sounded rather juvenile, no? Meal hall, maybe. Is that a real phrase?

"Hey, Blaine. It's good to see you again!" Rory greeted happily, gesturing toward him. Blaine put on a fake smile and told Rory practically the same. The two guys standing behind Rory were now waiting patiently to be introduced. "Kurt, Blaine—this is Ariel and George."

Ariel was a six foot prodigy with light blonde hair and almost blue eyes. He had some facial hair, but not much. It was just the a bit of scruff. He wore a black button-up with jeans with a pair of red Converse and a leather band on his wrist. His smile was friendly and seemed genuine.

Next to him stood an even taller male—maybe six foot four. He had a rich brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a plain green sweatshirt and black cargo shorts. He smiled widely at the two of us, reaching his hand out to greet both of us.

"Alright, let's head in." George suggested, opening the door for the four of us. The building was filled with students already eating and having a good time. Along with a majority of the tables being taken, there were still plenty of people waiting in line for their food.

Before we could order any food, we had to have the person working in the front scan our meal cards. Once a day is what that card got us. I hear the best way to get away with this is to just sneak food out of the cafeteria in a bag or in a pocket, but seeing as already dinnertime, I don't think I will have to resort to that just yet.

Everybody got their food and we sat down at a free table near the back of the room where there was nothing but windows. I'm sure that if it were brighter out, it would light up the entire building.

"So, are you in the same dorm?" I asked the three sitting across from me as I took a bite of my salad.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for another roommate to show up and take a room with George, here." Rory explained after he swallowed a sip of his Coke.

"Well, it won't matter much, anyway. I plan on rushing Alpha Omega." From what I heard, Alpha Omega was the most prestigious fraternity in the school. And while they didn't base their new brothers off of the amount of money they had, it was still difficult to get in.

"I'm actually waiting for my roommate to show up, too. But at least we had the chance to pick our sides of the room." I added amusingly, smirking at myself. George agreed that it was nice to have the choice and that he had heard horror stories about the dorms here.

"Hey, Kurt." Henry greeted as he sat down with his food, smiling at everybody at the table. "Glad I found you with how crowded it is in here." He was right—it would be very difficult to find somebody in this sea of students. And being how my skin probably blended in with the white tiles on the floor, it would make things that much more difficult.

"Guys, this is Henry—my floor's RA." I then proceeded to introduce the others, going down the line and stopping after Blaine.

After the introductions were finally through, we all went into easy conversation. I learned that Ariel was an English major who wants to become a published author and George was somewhat of a basketball legend back in his hometown. With his height, I'm sure it was inevitable.

Everybody hit it off with each other and promised to meet up again for tomorrow's breakfast. I would have agreed to it myself, but I remember that Santana wanted some help moving in. Blaine would have helped, also, but he and Santana weren't on the the best of terms after she found out why Blaine and I broke up. She had actually reacted more than anybody else had, which both touched me and frightened me a bit. By reacted, of course, I mean threatened Blaine that she would go all Lima Heights on him and destroy the beaver dam he was attempting to build with his hair.

I made it back to my room, shivering and rubbing my hands together for warmth. The room was about as cold as the rest of the campus. That stupid window still wouldn't close. Maybe Henry knows a trick or two on how to close this because I don't think I can comfortably make it through the night when I could practically breed polar bears in my room.

I walked down to the end of the hall and discreetly knocked on the door to his room. He opened the door and looked at me, puzzled why I came by again but rather amused at the same time. "Can I help you, Kurt?"

God, this is rather embarrassing, actually. Why did I think to ask? "Umm...there's a window in my room that doesn't seem to close." Henry smiled at me and told me he would attempt to take care of it. We both took the quick walk back to my dorm room and I showed him the problem.

"I think..." Henry began, grunting as he tugged on the window, "if I continue to push...this should...finally..._close_!" He ended with a loud groan and a slight pant. The window hadn't moved a millimeter from it's previous spot. He gave it a second try, but received the same outcome. "Any way you could bare through the Arctic Circle for the night so that I could see if we can get it replaced...or something..."

"Yeah, I suppose with the right amount of blankets and clothing, I could handle it." I answered, already gathering the ones I had set up on a shelf at the top of my closet. The blanket on the top was one that Blaine gave me for Christmas.

It was navy with a bright red script at the bottom corner of it. It read, _'Courage,' _in cursive. I sighed to myself as I set that blanket along with the others onto my bed.

Oh, speaking of Blaine...or...thinking, rather. "Was the RA downstairs able to find living arrangements for Lloyd?"

"No, not this soon. He said he would have to wait a couple of weeks and see if anybody drops out." Oh, God. Poor Blaine is going to have to live with that ass of a homophobe. Henry looked behind him to the untouched side of the room. "I see your roommate still hasn't showed up."

"Not yet, which isn't the best first impression. But I'm sure he has his reasons." Maybe giving my roommate the benefit of the doubt would be for the best. I mean, who am I to judge somebody before I even met them. Even Santana is arriving later than expected with a perfectly good scapegoat.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will arrive by tomorrow. There's no way he would come the day of classes—that would just be plain masochistic." Henry joked as he made his way to the front door.

"Let's hope that doesn't translate into erotic asphyxiation..." I mumbled to myself, my RA unable to hear the comment. "What time do you think you could be over here?"

"Considering tomorrow's somewhat of a heavy schedule, I would say I would be free around noon."

I informed him I would be looking forward to getting my window fixed and politely said my goodbyes before glaring at said window. It was now whistling at me in a seemingly mocking tone, which I did _not_ appreciate.

Instead of having a ridiculous staring contest with the cold night air rushing into the room, I decided a hot shower would help out best. I changed into my white robe and grabbed a towel and my toiletries—all conveniently placed in a stylish carrier, of course—and headed for the communal showers down the hall.

Luckily for me, there were separate stalls for showers rather than an open room like the locker rooms back in high school. Not that it would distract me. Over the years, I've learned to avert my eyes and just focus on the tasks I had to finish in order to get out of there as soon as possible before a random number of football players decided to dump my book bag in a clogged toilet. That was probably the worst thing to happen to me my freshman year.

A couple of guys were taking showers, steam rising from the top of the stalls, and some were walking around stark naked and drying themselves off. Like I said, I had no difficulties looking elsewhere.

There were about three empty stalls along one of the walls and I took the closest one. I hung up both my robe and towel, tugged the shower curtain closed, and turned on the water.

_Mother Monster, that's cold! _It took most of my willpower not to shriek in the middle of the crowded vicinity. Roughly forty-five seconds more and the water temperature finally started to rise. At that point, I was trying to keep my composure seeing as how my body wanted to betray me and violently convulse, so the change in temperature was much welcomed.

I sighed with content before taking out my blackberry-scented shampoo and lathering my hair in the sweet scent.

Ten minutes later and I was warm and properly bathed. My skin care regiment came next, and as I applied assorted creams onto my skin, I could see from the corner of my eyes that some guys were giving me quizzical looks. Ignoring them, I continued with my daily routine and exited without glancing at anybody else, making sure to keep my chin high and my confidence higher.

I half expected to find my roommate unpacking when I got back, but the farther side of the room was still completely uninhabited.

I slipped off my robe and got dressed into my cobalt silk pajamas. As soon as I put them on, I knew I had made the wrong choice. They were way too thin for the cold weather. Instead, I changed into a plain purple cotton shirt and gray OSU sweats.

Much better.

I got under the layer upon layer of blankets thick enough to replace the Berlin Wall and turned my laptop on. I made sure I had my schedule right for the hundredth time. Yup. Still the same. Honestly, I don't know why I worry it will drastically change for no apparent reason.

After a marathon of vlogs I follow on Youtube, my laptop started ringing. Well, no, not literally ringing. Somebody was just calling me via Skype.

Rachel's name popped up onto the screen and I answered almost immediately seeing as how she became one of my best friends over the last year.

"Kurt!" Rachel greeted excitedly, a huge smile gracing her features.

"Hello, Rachel. How is the big city treating you?" I asked her, wanting to get immediate details on how fabulous everything was.

I have only been there once in my life back in my junior year for our glee club's nationals. I was hoping that they would take place again in New York City, but they decided to host it in San Francisco. It was still rather exciting. It was the first time I ever set foot on a beach, despite it being just under fifty degrees outside. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I had also snuck away to visit Castro Valley just to see what it was like. And, as to be expected, it was _very_ homosexual. It was exciting, though. I have never been anywhere where rainbow flags hung from every building and the majority of couples were same-sex. It was definitely an experience.

"New York is fabulous, Kurt—as always. The bagels are fabulous and the Jews are plentiful. Life is good, Kurt." She joked before laughing heartily. "What about you? How's OSU?"

"It's okay. Not much has really happened so far. Oh, but guess who decided to go here?" I started cheerfully and then proceeded to inform her. "Our little Irish nugget, Rory."

"Really? Oh, you have to tell him 'hello' for me next time you see him!" I told her I would make sure to do that before she proceeded to ask me more questions. "How's your dad?" He's the same since last time he saw her. But the doctors said that he should be up and about after a couple more months. "And how's...?" Rachel trailed off, a look of devastation on her face.

"He's dealing the best he can." I said truthfully. Rachel swallowed before asking me if she made the right decision. "Honestly? Probably so. You guys are just so far away that I don't see how it would work out from just seeing each other during holidays or on the rare occasion when either of you can afford to fly out to one another."

She nodded, agreeing with what I had to say, knowing it was probably for the best. The tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away before they had a chance to fall. "Alright. Let's talk about something else."

That's when the door to my room beeped and a guy with tan skin and a shaved head walked through the door in reverse, carrying his luggage. He had on a leather jacket and jeans. He was pretty tall and there was something familiar about him. I couldn't pinpoint what it was until he turned back around.

Noah.

"Noah? _You're _my roommate?" I asked disbelievingly, hoping it was his long lost twin brother instead. We just stared at each other

"Noah? Wait..._Puck_? Rachel exclaimed through the computer speakers. I rotated the laptop so that the camera would face the former classmate. In the reflection of the closet doors, I saw Rachel's mouth drop open in a gasp before I closed the laptop on her.

"So...you're not dead?" Noah flinched before giving me a strange look.

"What? People think I'm dead?"

"Considering you never call, yeah. Brittany thought you were lost at sea after her cat spelled it out in puffs of smoke from his cigar."

True Story.

Noah chuckled before carrying the last of his bags completely into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Guess some things never change."

He was wrong. Just like for a brief period of time back in our sophomore year of high school, he was practically unrecognizable without his trademark mohawk. And on top of that, he now had small obsidian-colored gauges in both of his ears.

"Or not." Noah said after looking my outfit over. "Since when do you wear _cotton_?" The last part was said in feign disgust, teasing me after saying something to that affect sometime back in high school.

"Since the room we live in can store entire carcasses of meat for weeks on end." He looked over at the windows and noticed the infuriating one after I pointed at it and explained that it just wouldn't shut completely. Noah walked over, gripped onto the window, and the window slid into place with a tiny metallic clang. He looked over at me with a look of disbelief, but one much more mocking than the one I had right now.

"How—Wha—Ugh, never mind. Just...do you need help with your stuff?" I asked after my stage of being absolutely speechless had ended. He shook his head before unzipping one of the first of several bags.

"Any hot chicks on campus, Hummel?" he teased as he looked up from manhandling his shirts from his bag and onto his bed. "Puckzilla misses his Ohio poon." And to add emphasis to that grotesque imagery, he then proceeded to grab onto his crotch.

"Charming." I sneered, causing him to snicker. "And don't call me, Hummel..."

For the next hour or so, we stayed in silence as he continued to unpack and I was reading critiques on the recent Meryl Streep film that I have yet to see.

After hearing another zipper close, I looked up to see a half-naked Noah about to take his black boxer briefs off in exchange for another pair.

"Bah!" The laptop almost flew up in the air but I positioned it just quickly enough to block him out of my vision. "Noah, what the hell?"

"What? I'm changing in my room." he said, his voice giving away that was completely and utterly entertained at the moment. "I don't know why you're choosing to miss out on it. My body was meant to be shared with the world."

"Just put something on!"

"Prude..." I heard his bed creak ever so slightly before he told me it was safe. And just in case, I eased my line of vision away from the computer screen and over to his side of the room. He was sitting on his bed, still shirtless, but with red sweats on and looking rather amused at me, his usual cocky smirk making it that much worse.

"Just go to bed, Rico Suave. We're helping Santana move into her room tomorrow morning." I got up and set my laptop to charge before going back under the warmth of my bed.

"Santana goes here, too? It's like a damn Glee Club reunion..." Puck commented before he leaned back onto his bed and resting his head against the wooden headboard.

"I haven't even told you that Blaine and Rory are here, also." I mentioned as I continued to look at him from across the room as I tried to regain the heat I had earlier.

"Jesus, it's like we never even left Lima..." And with that I let out a loud, dramatic groan before plopping down into my bed. And in eight hours, I can wake up to Lima: The Sequel all over again.

**Second chapter done! Yay!**

**Now, don't think Noah and Kurt are going to hook up anytime soon. This is going to be a _very_ drawn out story. The main focus is obviously going to be Kurt, but I'm also adding storylines to the other lovely characters. You probably already caught that with the whole "Finchel breakup."**

**Go ahead and give me some random pairings! There's a possibility I might let you know if it's a pairing I'll be using as endgame. Well, probably not, but I want to see what couples you crazy kids can come up with :p**

**Love you guys! You always make my day when I get any kind of notification in my e-mail.**

**Happy wishes!**

**-Ritchie**


	3. Remembering

**First off, I want to thank everybody for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story! It's ridiculous how much of that I have been getting for this story. Who knew that a Puckurt story would get me such infamy? (Sarcasm, by the way)**

**Anyway, here is that next lovely installment. As far as I know, I will be telling you where everybody is and what they're doing, or at least as much as Kurt knows. Don't worry, I totally have a plan on what everybody will end up doing by the end of this story, so not everything you'll read will be set in stone. And of course, there will be more OC's to be fond of! Whether they will be paired with original cast mates or not is something to keep you invested in this story :)**

**And I also want to apologize for not describing either Ariel or George very well. I already have a picture in my head on who would play them, so I guess I just didn't notice how there was such a lack of detail for them.**

**That was a lot of writing. But let us get started with the _actual_ story, shall we?**

**G L E E**

"_We love you, Kurt!"_

"_You're amazing!"_

"_Be my sperm donor, Kurt! I want my children to have your complexion!"_

"_Aww, I love all of you, too. But you must excuse me. I have to go win a Tony!"_

"_Take my baby with you!"_

"_Here's my house key! Come any time you want!"_

"_And the winner is...Kurt Hummel!"_

_Beep beep beep_

I groaned at the sound of my alarm. _Damn it_,I thought, _I almost won that time..._

Stretching myself out, I noticed that my blaring phone alarm seemed to have no effect on my new roommate. In fact, he was still sleeping in the same position I last saw him in last night. How anybody could sleep on their stomach is beyond me.

The sun still wasn't up. It never usually is when I wake up to take care of my skin. Although, I don't mind. Well, not usually. Sometimes, I just wanted to lay in bed for another few hours like a normal person my age.

Regardless, I got out from my warm spot of the bed and took everything I needed with me to the bathrooms to start my morning ritual. Opening the door, the room practically lit up with the fluorescent lighting of the hallway. I heard a loud groan from behind me and turned toward it.

Noah forcefully grabbed the pillow from beneath his head and placed it over his eyes. Not that I could blame him. My eyes were still adjusting to the luminous hallway.

The hallways were empty, as was the bathroom. It being six-thirty in the morning in a male college dorm, I'm not all that surprised. I got through brushing my teeth, changing clothes, and applying everything I needed to within a half an hour and got back to my room. The sun was just starting to rise but the only indication in the room was the pale blue tint the blinds gave against the morning sky.

Santana was going to be here early since her parents wanted to make sure she got settled before they went to her father's company brunch. She told me to be prepared around nine, so that gave me some free time. I figure I grab something from the coffee kiosk and make sure Noah is awake by eight so that he could get ready.

The campus was just as deserted as the dorm, except for a few early birds walking along the paths or reading a novel on one of the benches. Luckily for me, there was nobody in line for coffee. However, the barista didn't seem too happy to be up so early.

"One chai tea latte and a cinnamon scone, please."

"Coming right up." he said, popping the 'p' at the end of his sentence. He was done in no time and I was thankful enough to give him a tip.

I enjoyed my quick breakfast at one of the provided tables nearby. I probably should have brought a book because all I could do now was sit there and eat. Sure, it might not sound all that bad, but all I had with me were my thoughts...and the meal, of course.

Whenever left alone with nothing to busy myself with, my mind always goes back to Blaine. I wish it wasn't so, but I can't really deny it.

Sure, we may be 'friends' now, but living just two floors above him isn't really helping me banish away any feelings. And I know that he's aware. I see the looks he gives me from time to time, just to see if I'm alright. Over time, the number of looks decreased, and I was grateful. I didn't need my ex-boyfriend to worry for me after he was the one that caused it.

Which brings me to the present. No, I didn't plan on going to the same school as Blaine, but since NYADA was too far away and OSU was the only other school I even sent an application to, I had no choice.

A lot of my old friends got into the college of their choice. Quinn got into Yale, Mercedes is going to UCLA, Tina and Mike plan on transferring to a school in Chicago, and Artie is in San Francisco at some notorious film school.

Even Finn got what he wanted and stayed behind to take care of my dad's business.

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't thinking of Blaine right now. No, my mind kept traveling to a night not too long ago—right before we graduated.

_Eight in the evening and the rain started to pick up. It was cloudy and dark all day, but it started to pour out of nowhere at around five. There wasn't even a light sprinkling before the downpour came. It was rather ridiculous, especially since I was driving Mercedes home from the mall after buying this __incredibly fabulous maroon and gray scarf at Nordstram. Anyway, we were driving along the road and discussing what musical number we should suggest for Nationals when this tsunami of rain water just came out of nowhere._

_I swear to Gaga that I thought the football team had hurled water balloons at my car again. Only after turning on my windshield wipers did either of us realize that it was, in fact, rain._

_It was even worse now. There was thunder that boomed their presence and lightning bolts that lit up the sky._

_Around eight-thirty, there was a pounding at our door. I'm surprised anybody could hear it over the noises coming from the storm, but whoever it was definitely wasn't inconspicuous about being here._

_I walked down the staircase and into the family room where the front door was. Carole was just reaching for the doorknob when I made it to the bottom of the steps, looking over at my dad resting on the couch and watching some sort of contact sport on the television._

_Carole peeked her head through the open crack of the door before opening it completely. Noah stood there in a drenched black hoodie, his eye swollen, and a devastated look on his face._

"_Puck? What's wrong, dear?" I heard Carole kindly question as she moved to let Noah inside. As he stepped through, he dripped onto the patch of white linoleum in front of the door. If I weren't so worried about why he looked so glum, I would probably reprimand him for doing such an atrocity._

"_Can I talk to you and Burt alone?" His voice didn't sound shaky or emotional, but maybe that was just him keeping his composure because his eyes told a different story._

"_What's wrong, Noah?" I found myself asking as I walked over to them. It seemed like this was the first time he noticed my presence because he looked surprised to see me. Before he could answer, Carole asked me if I could make Noah some hot chocolate. I nodded softly before glancing back at Noah one final time before leaving the room. His head was down and avoiding any sort of eye contact with me._

_It took me a few minutes since I absolutely refuse to make hot chocolate from those little Swiss Miss packets Finn always writes down onto the grocery list. Making hot chocolate by hand is much more difficult. There is a lot more whisking involved. Plus, I add a dash of cinnamon just to make my recipe superior to other more traditional ones._

_I carried out the steaming hot liquid into the family room where the three of them were still discussing whatever it was that Noah came here for. I set the mug onto the charcoal-colored coffee table. We made brief eye contact before he gave me a genuine 'thank you'._

_Taking it to heart wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be._

_With nothing much else to do, I decided to make myself some hot tea and wait out the conversation. I was rather concerned for Noah. More than likely because he showed how much he cared by trying to scare David away, along with the rest of the Glee guys. Well, most of them anyway._

_Yes, it was sweet of them, in the most neanderthal of ways. At least it got him to stop shoving me into lockers and threatening my life. That didn't seem to do much..._

_Poor Sam got a black eye after being the most physical with David. From what I heard, he got a few hits in himself. Never in a million years did I believe that a bunch of high school males would try and protect the school's gay student. But they proved me wrong._

"_Kurt?" Carole called from the other room. I left my tea on the kitchen table and walked over to them. "Can you get some blankets for Puck from the linen closet? He's going to be staying with us for a while." Oh, no. What happened to Noah that he has to stay here with us? And I looked over at him only to find that he was looking down at the ground._

"_No problem." I responded before walking into the hall and opened up the closet. It wasn't a particularly chilly night, but it was still a bit cold in the house. I'm hoping that one of these will be fine._

_Carole came around the corner to help me. "I'll take the extra pillows." And with that, she took out some pillows from the top shelf of the closet. "You can take those into the living room, sweetie." And so I did._

_Neither my father or Noah were in the room any longer. More than likely, they were getting the air mattress from the garage. Gently, I put it onto the couch. Carole was right behind me and set the pillows on top of the blanket._

_Both of the men walked in with the box containing the mattress and the mechanism that blew it up. Finn was now with them, probably filled in on what's going on. I'm sure Noah will fill him in completely later on._

_Everybody pitched in on helping Noah make his bed. The other boys blew the mattress up and Carole and I made the bed up with sheets, blankets, and the pillows._

_It was nine o' clock by the time it was all done, and Noah had eventually finished his hot cocoa. I took the mug and washed it in the kitchen sink on the other side of the house._

"_Kurt, you're not uncomfortable with this, are you?" My dad walked into the kitchen, his hand resting on the top of one of the dining chairs. "I know Puckerman used to bully you a lot."_

"_Dad, it's fine. He obviously came to you guys for something. If he needs help, I'm happy to oblige." I explained, continuing to wash the mug the chocolate. "He helped me with David Karofsky, so why wouldn't I be there for him?"_

"_You're a good person, kiddo." I turned back to see my dad looking at me, his lips turned upward in a light smile. I returned it and put the mug onto the draining board before drying my hands on a green dish towel._

_I didn't want to hover and make Noah feel uncomfortable, so I went straight up to my bedroom._

_He was gone before I woke up, the blankets neatly folded up on the bed._

I never did learn what had happened. Or why he said he was going to stay for a bit if he only stayed for the night. There was never a right time to ask, so the question was pushed to the back of my mind for the rest of its existence.

I looked down at my empty cup of tea, noticing I had finished it absentmindedly. I pulled out my phone and it told me I was sitting here with my thoughts for at least forty-five minutes. Guess it's time to go wake Noah up.

**Much more Noah next chapter. Plus, Santana!**

**Have a good day, loves! :)**


End file.
